orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Rico E. Anderson
Rico E. Anderson is an American actor who played Moclan Doctor in the episode About a Girl, the doctor who presents Topa to his parents after sex reassignment. Background Anderson was born in Seaside, California in 1968. He began acting as early as third grade and, as an adult, moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. He acted in the 2009 film Star Trek, as Boras in the series Star Trek: Renegades and as Ambassador Salak in Star Trek: Horizon. The Orville Anderson says that he was happy to be a part of a science fiction television show. "It was a cool, awesome experience because it is a wonderful homage to Star Trek, and the storylines it executes, and the people behind the scenes like Seth MacFarlane and Brannon Braga.""The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Rico E. Anderson". Planetary Union Network. ''Nov. 29, 2018. Anderson said that it took about 3-4 hours to apply the costume and make-up of the Moclan doctor."Interview: Rico E Anderson (2018)". Sidewalks Entertainment. 2018. MacFarlane gave Anderson notes on how to portray the character. Originally, Anderson auditioned as the doctor in a serious demeanor, but during filming Anderson said he wanted to "mix things up a little" and spoke his line 'We are pleased to introduce to you your son' in a "jovial" way. MacFarlane stopped shooting, said "That was good. I like what you did the first time you did it. The Moclans are a stoic race; they don't really show emotions or happiness. But I like what you did." Anderson later reflected that the mistake "was his lesson in what Moclans are like. ... But maybe it will go up on the blooper reel.""The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Rico E. Anderson". Planetary Union Network. Nov. 29, 2018. Season 2 Fans speculated Anderson would return in Season 2, especially after his surprise appearance at the Paley Center in March 2018. Anderson expressed his desire to return. "I hope they bring the Moclan doctor back," he said in a November 2018 interview with the Planetary Union Network. "But if not, I was in prosthetic so they can bring me back as someone else as well.""The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Rico E. Anderson". Planetary Union Network. Nov. 29, 2018. Ultimately, Anderson did not return to ''The Orville for the second season. Trivia * His favorite episode is Majority Rule for its criticism of society and social media."Episode123 - LIVE from the Paley Fest Blue Carpet feat. The Orville & Mom casts". On the Mic with Tim Drake. March 23, 2018. * His scene was filmed on a Saturday."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Rico E. Anderson". Planetary Union Network. ''Nov. 29, 2018. * He playfully calls his character the "Moc Doc," a nickname he picked up from a fan."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Rico E. Anderson". Planetary Union Network. Nov. 29, 2018. External links * Interview with the Planetary Union Network * Interview with ''On the Mic with Tim Drake * Interview with Sidewalks Entertainment * Interview with Egotastic Funtime References